


Tempus Intinerantur

by thebatmandiaries



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, prepare for angst, time is a sepia toned lady with gold eyes that more often than not ruins bruce's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Present Bruce travels back to before Jason dies due to past Bruce's actions. Past Bruce travels to the future where he learns not to mess with time travel. (Basically, it's a time travel fic.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a long fic! Basically, the chapters will be split between past Bruce and current Bruce switching places. The timeline is a bit murky, but to avoid confusion, I’ll give the bare bones. Once I have the official timeline figured out, I will post it on here!
> 
> Present Bruce is living about a year after Jason’s death. Jason has been dead for a year now, he’s just woken up and been taken in Talia during this. He won’t return to Gotham for another two years, as he has training and such to do. 
> 
> Past Bruce is living about two years before Jason's death. Dick has just left a few months ago, and formed the Teen Titans, and is still Robin at this point. 
> 
> Present Bruce, as he has already lived through the time swap knows when it (the swap) will happen, and has talked with Time quite a lot at this point. 
> 
> If you need any clarifications for the timeline, don’t be afraid to ask!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past: two years ago from the present
> 
> Present: three years later from the past

_Past_

 

_Two years ago_

 

Bruce sighed. There was an electricity in the air, an excitement. Of what he didn’t know. He had felt uneasy ever since he had woken up this morning. Jason had smirked at him and called him an ‘old man’ when he had remarked on the feeling. 

 

Bruce smiled at the thought of his ward, his son even. Jason was rough around the edges and Bruce hoped living with them, in a house where he was loved, would dull the sharp edges. Bruce knew it wouldn’t be easy of course, what with Jason’s upbringing. But he still tried, because Jason’s happiness was important to him. 

 

Both of his kids were, even if he wasn’t really speaking to Dick right now at the moment. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

 

There had been weird glitches reported in the past few months. Objects disappearing and then reappearing, some looking the same, some looking different, as if years had gone by before they returned. It was all too strange and he frowned looking at the computer readings. He knew the Flash had nothing to do with this, he had already checked, so he was still trying to figure out what the energy was. 

 

“Hey B, are you ready for patrol? I’ve been practicing my roundhouse kick and I’m ready to try it on some bad guys.” Jason said, cheerfully walking towards him.

 

Bruce exited out the screen. The weird energy wasn’t harming anyone right now, so he sipped he could take a break and go on patrol with Jason. (Later Bruce would come to regret this decision on such a level it was almost unfathomable, but for now it seemed inconsequential.)

 

Bruce smiled at Jason, “Of course Jay, let me get changed and we can head out huh?”

 

“Sure B. I know you’re old, but don’t take _too_ long to dress, we can’t have all the criminals thinking they actually have a chance.” Jason grinned.

 

“I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

_Present_

 

_Three years later_

 

Bruce woke up screaming. Another nightmare. He shook his head, trying to rid of the thoughts. _It happened today. Or, will happen, that is._ He sighed, and swung his legs over the bed. He rubbed his face, feeling tired even though he had just woken up. 

 

It was a common feeling these days. 

 

He brushed his teeth after he got into the bathroom, and looked at his face. Over the years, it had changed, with lines that hadn't been there before, wrinkles around his eyes. Gone was the smooth skin from his youth. 

 

He knew losing Jason had not helped matters.

 

_Jason_. He thought about his son-Jason, he had made it clear Bruce wasn’t his dad-quite a lot these days. Especially because he knew what was going to happen. His heart clenched, thinking about it. He had been so young, so idealistic, or as idealistic as he could have been. He didn’t know what was going to happen, he couldn’t have predicted it. 

Some days he wished he didn’t know. But like _she_ said, _time is flowing, but there are fixed points that_ ** _need_** _to happen, no matter how much you want to change it._

 

He sighed.

 

He was _not_ excited about today.

 

* * *

 

_Past_

 

He smiled as Jason delivered another kick to the bad guy, effectively knocking out the last one. “Good job, Robin.” He nodded at Jason.

 

Jason gave a grin and they headed up to defeat the Riddler. Once they left the Riddler for pickup from the police (along with a few witty quips from Jason) they were about to head back to the cave.

 

A quick low sounding pulse came from the car and Bruce frowned. It was the same energy as before, steadily getting stronger.

 

“Alfred?”

 

“Yes, Master Bruce?”

 

“I’m going to check out the pulsing energy we’ve seen on the computer on and off today.I’ll let you know if anything changes.” He said.

 

“Of course, sir.” He heard Alfreds dulcet tone come through the com before flicking it off. 

 

As they arrived in the abandoned warehouse ( _because of course it was abandoned_ , Bruce thought. _Nothing good ever happens in abandoned warehouses_.)

 

The pulsing now getting stronger, Bruce felt the energy was more potent in the room of the warehouse. A medium sized, almost basketball shaped object sat in the middle of the room. The energy was centralized around the area in the middle of the room, and Bruce walked closer towards it, compelled by the low blue lights emanating from it.

 

“Bruce?” Jason frowned,

 

“Stay here.” He ordered. 

 

He walked towards the light, feeling a pull towards it. Voices were whispering in his ears, like fleeting ghosts walking by. An unknown force compelled him to touch the object, and a part of his mind was telling him how stupid of an idea it was, but the other felt it was a good idea.

 

His mind felt like it was full of static, thinking of nothing except the object. The closer he got the more the energy radiated. He could almost _feel_ the energy now, as it thickly enveloped the room.

 

He reached out, hearing the voices swarming around him, telling him to touch the object. He reached out and-then, nothing-but white.

 

* * *

 

_Present_

 

Bruce suited up and got in the car, driving to the warehouse the energy was emanating from. He took a deep breathe and turned off the car. Just before he was about to open the door, everything stopped. 

 

The rain, which had been pouring down harshly, had frozen in mid air. Everything was frozen, like still life painting. He turned to the passenger seat and saw _her_. The cause of all his suffering. 

 

“Hello Bruce.” The sepia toned woman turned to him, her golden eye gleaming with intent. A watch sat on her wrist and a heavy golden chain that held a pocket watch rested on her neck. 

 

“What do you want?” He muttered. 

 

“Are you not happy to see me?” She titled her head and smiled at him. An empty gesture, for sure.

 

“Not particularly.” 

 

“I’m sorry Bruce, but it has to be this way. You know as well as I.” She looked at the frozen world outside of the car. “Time is fluid, but there are fixed points you can’t change. This is one of them.”

 

“I suppose Jason’s death is one of them too?” He glared at her. “Or my parents? Or Dick’s parents, for that matter?” 

 

She turned to him, unimpressed. “You know as well as I do, I don’t _make_ anything happen. People have their free will.”

 

“But you influence them.” He looked at her. “Just like you did with me.”

 

“Maybe so.” She shrugged. “It is time. Good luck Bruce.” She smiled and blinked out of existence, in to the far reach of time.

 

Rain began pouring down and he steeled himself.

 

He had an appointment to keep.

 

* * *

 

_Past_

 

It was jarring to be transported back in time. He looked around the room. It looked as he remembered. Bare gray walls, a dirty abandoned warehouse. He was all alone. 

 

Suddenly a noise alerted him. He whipped his head to see…Robin? _He hadn’t been here last time. I remember, I was on patrol by myself. Why is this time any different? Did I travel back further?_

 

“B, are you okay?” Came a familiar voice. He felt his heart stop for a second and then beat at a rapid pace. 

 

_It can’t be…_

 

“Jason?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr, if you have any questions or comments ](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds a figure he doesn't know in the cave in the future; Bruce deals with his guilt about Jason in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the short chapters, but they will get longer as the story goes on, I promise! Anyway, respective right to respective owners, and please enjoy!

_Present_

 

Bruce looked around the empty room. It was older and much worse for wear than it was a few seconds ago. He looked into the center of the room, where the object had been glowing. It was no longer there.

 

He cursed his stupidity and looked around for Jason. “Robin?” He called out to the seemingly empty room.

 

No answer.

 

He walked around, trying to see if Jason was just hiding somewhere, or if he really vanished like that. He felt his worry grow, everything looked exactly the same, but years older. The weird feeling he had all day had finally gone away, but he had no idea where he was. Everything had felt _off_ since the bright white light that came from the object had vanished.

 

Worried, he walked outside the warehouse, where dawn was about to break. _How long have I been gone?_ He wondered. He opened the Batmobile and brought up the communication systems while starting the car and driving back to the Cave.

 

“Alfred?” He asked on the calling system.

 

“Bruce?” Came an unfamiliar voice. “What happened? You disappeared to go on patrol today and we haven’t heard from you all night!”

 

Bruce frowned, _Intruders in the cave? No, Alfred would never allow that. Then who could it be?_ ’

 

“Yeah…I’ll be at the cave in a few minutes. I’ll see you then.” He said, and clicked off the comm systems, focusing on the drive. With in a few minutes pulled into the Cave, parking on the rotating turnstile in the middle of the cave behind the computer.

 

“Bruce?” Came the same voice from the comms. “What _happened_?”

 

He eyed the man in black and blue wearily. “Who are you?” 

 

“…What?” The man looked dumbfounded at the question.

 

He grabbed a batarang from his belt and unlocked it. “I said, _who are you_?”

 

The man held up his hands. “It’s me Bruce! It’s Dick!”

 

Bruce laughed. “Nice try, Dick is only 18 right now.” He looked at the man’s costume. “And he certainly doesn’t wear _that_.” 

 

“Hey! This is the best one yet.” The man pouted. “Wait…what year do you think it is?”

 

“2013.” 

 

“Okay that explains a lot.” The other man laughs, but Bruce doesn’t drop his defensive stance. “It’s 2019.”

 

“I don’t believe you.” He glared at the man.

 

“Before you try an attack me, why don’t you go look at the computer date. It’s unchangeable, I promise.”

 

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the man. “…And you are?”

 

“It’s me, Dick Grayson? I outgrew Robin at 18, and became the figure you see before you.”

 

“I see.”

 

He walked over to the computer and entered in the code he used to confirm time traveling. After confirming what the man…Dick…had said was true he turned to him.

 

“I need to talk to Alfred. And then we’ll see about trying to get me back.” Then he whipped around. “Jason! He was with me. Is he okay?” 

 

Dick looked uncomfortable. “…Yeah, he’s fine, I think.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Bruce….”

 

“What? Did something happen to him?”

 

“No, he’s fine.” Dick paused a second. “He’s off in college, You guys had a fight!” He blurted out.

 

* * *

 

_Past_

 

“Jason!” He rushed to him. “Are you okay?”

 

Jason gave him a look. “B, I’m fine. Let’s head back to the Cave, and have Agent A look you over.”

 

He shoved down the response to embrace his son, as this was _not_ the time. He looked around the area. It was the same in his memory. The only thing different was that Jason was there.

 

_Why now? And why would she change it? What’s the gain?_

 

He smiled at Jason and said, “Good idea Robin.”

 

He ran to the car with Jason behind him. Upon getting in the car, he dialed Alfred. “Alfred, we have a situation, I’ll be back in the cave in about five minutes.”

 

“Very good sir, I’ll be waiting.” Came Alfred’s voice through the speakers. Jason raised an eye brow, although the domino mask concealed it a bit.

 

“What’s wrong B?” He asked.

 

“I’ll explain later, right now we have to get into the cave.” He muttered, starting up the car and pulling away, in Batman fashion.

 

* * *

 

 

“Time travel, sir? Well that is dreadful business.” Alfred said, putting a cup of tea in front of him.

 

After changing out of the suit and a quick shower, he walked to the kitchen to inform Alfred of what was happening. “Yes, unfortunately.”

 

“So, how far into the future did the past you go, Master Bruce?” Alfred said, sipping his tea calmly.

 

Bruce looked at Alfred. His face looked a bit younger, the loss of Jason not present on his face. Jason’s death had effected everyone in the family, and even years alter, it weighed heavily on him.

 

Even if Jason somehow miraculously come back to life, he did’t know if that weight would ever be lifted. 

 

He didn’t know if he even deserved it. 

 

Jason walked into then kitchen and Alfred dutifully handed him some tea. They’re quiet for a moment and then Jason turned to Bruce.

 

“So, you’re from the future?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Awesome!” Jason gained and Bruce could feel the vice grip his chest had since Jason’s death tighten. “What am I like? Does Dick ever get rid of his god awful costume and get a better one? Do I become a cool older vigilante?”

 

Bruce tried to swallow around the lump of his throat. He decided ignoring Jason’s other questions. “Yes, he does. It’s better for everyone.”

 

“What about me?” He said excitedly. 

 

“I’m really tired, how about we talk about this in the morning? We might even have to figure out how to contact the younger me to figure this out.”

 

“Oh.” Jason frowned, shoulder’s dropping. “Okay.”

 

Bruce gives into his impulses and gives Jason a hug, “We’ll talk tomorrow Jason. I’ll see you in the morning, promise.”

 

“Alright old man. Let me go, so I can go to sleep.” Jason feigned pushing him away.

 

“Of course Jason.” He smiled. “Good night Alfred.”

 

“Good night Master Bruce.” 

 

Bruce walked to his room, closed the door, and sat down in front of it. He put his hands in his head and slowly felt his world fall apart. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr, if you have any questions or comments ](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Bruce tries to get back, Future Bruce goes through the monotony of being Bruce Wayne. Also, a sneak peak into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes, the future is set two years from the present. Also, the league didn’t officially start until a couple of months after Jason dies, so about two years ago in the present. It grew exponentially fast in those two years, with new heroes coming in. Bruce has just joined about three months ago, in the present. 
> 
> If there is any confusion about the timeline, please leave a comment and I’ll do my best to explain!
> 
> Also this was written on my iPad, so forgive any typos. (Edit: I *hopefully* fixed this.)

_Past_

_(Dreamscape)_

 

_It was white. That was the first thing he noticed. No tables or chairs. Just an empty white room. He looked around seeing there was no one there. He had an uneasy feeling, like something or someone was watching him. He could feel eyes on him when he moved._

_It was incredibly unnerving. But he knew if he waited it out, the person or thing watching wouldshow itself sooner or later._

_“Hello Bruce.” She said._

_He stilled. She hadn’t appeared of him in a dream before. Always the real world._

_“What do you want?” He muttered. “I can’t even be alone in my dreams, now?”_

_“Silly Bruce. I’m not real.” She laughed. “I’m just a figment of what your mind thinks of me as, what you see me as. While my form is neither man nor woman, I am what your society deems as female, so that’s what I decided to continue on with.”_

_“So you aren’t real then.” He turned away from her._

_“No more real than you are in this dream.”_

_“I see.” He says, looking at the walls, the ceilings. He looks closer at the ceilings. ‘They seem to be...leaking?”_

_Thick red blood slowly leaks down the walls, her laugh echoing throughout the walls. He can feel his heart beat getting louder and louder._

_He turns to see her directly behind him. She smirks at him, and says, “You can’t save him Bruce. No matter what you do, not matter what you try, no matter what you try, you can’t change it. I know it eats you up inside, to not be able to save Jason or help anyone of your other kids, I know the guilt you carry. It weighs you down like a stone, and you wish to be able to sink to the bottom of the lake.”_

_“I will find a way to save him, to save them. I have too.” He looked at her, determination in his eyes unwavering._

_She laughs, her gold eyes twinkling in amusement. “No, you won’t.” She says calmly, as she thrusts her hand into his chest, pulling out his still beating heart. Blood runs down in rivulets on her hands, staining her arms with blood._

 

_He falls to the floor, vision blackening as he feels himself slowly bleed to death. She throws his heart on the floor and starts to walk away._

_“Remember Bruce, I know how this ends and so do you. Do us all a favor and quit while you're ahead. Remember what my present self gave you as a gift.” She laughed cruelly. “Have fun trying to save Jason when you can’t even speak about it.”_

_His vision blacked out and all he heard was laughter tinkling around the room and then...silence._

 

* * *

 

_Past_

 

Bruce woke up shaking, the physical tremors from the nightmare still present. He heard a creek, and whipped his head to the right.

 

She was sitting on his bed, inspecting her nails. “I don’t rip out hearts, you know.” She looked at him. “It’s far too messy.”

 

“Yeah, that’s the only reason.” He laughed quietly. “What are you here? To give me another present?”

 

She rolls her eyes. “No. Contrary to what you think, I’m just here to tell you something.”

 

He narrows his eyes at her. “What?”

 

“I wanted to update you on the current specific of your past you’d travel.” She raised an eyebrow at is scoff.

 

“Why don’t you just zap me back there, instead of waiting for past me to figure it out.”

 

“I cannot. It’s not your time.” She huffed.

 

“Not my time, sure. Listen I have to get ready for work, so make it quick and tell e what you need to tell me.”

 

“How funny it is that you are so rude to a being with infinite power. If I did not find your presence tolerable, I would have had you so lost in time you wouldn’t know what way was up.” She gave him a look.

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“I just wanted you to know that the past you has met Nightwing and sleeping soundly after a through report to Alfred. You will be contacting the league tomorrow.”

 

“Do I know about Jason yet?” Bruce scrunched his eye brows. “No that wasn’t until my second or third week there.”

 

“Precisely.” She nodded. Her head tilted. “I must go, Micheal is messing with the time stream again.”

 

She vanished, and Alfred’s knocks on the door had started him.

 

“Come in.” He said.

 

“Apologies, Master Bruce, thought I heard talking in here. I assumed you might have a lady friend, but didn’t think much of it, as it would have been nearly impossible.” Alfred said.

 

“Ah...just talking to myself.”

 

“Understood sir. Now you, or past you I suppose, has a meeting today with the shareholders of Wayne Enterprises, an interview with a Mr. Kent, and trip to the library after school with young Master Jason.”

 

Bruce nodded. “Alright, I will be down for breakfast in a moment. I just need to get ready for the day.”

 

“Very good, sir. Will you be dropping off Master Jason at his school or shall I?”

 

“I will. After all it’s not too much trouble.” He smiled.

 

Alfred left and he started getting ready for the day. Bruce let out a big sigh.

 

_What a way to start to the morning._

 

* * *

 

_Present_

 

“I just don’t know if we need to involve the League yet, Tim.” Dick said.

 

“Of course we do!” A voice said, Tim maybe.

 

“Dick, come on. Of course we have to tell them. We need a time travelers help, and who better to talk to than the Flash?” A female voice said. “Especially since he has experience with time travel.”

 

He walked in to the kitchen. The conversation stopped immediately. “Don’t stop talking on my account. I would like to figure out how to get back home.”

 

The three looked sheepish. He turned to the other male and female.. “And you are?”

 

Th boys face falls. “Tim. The new robin.”

 

He feel concern over the fact Jason is no longer Robin. “Did Jason retire?”

 

Tim looks uncomfortable again. “Yeah...once he went away for college, it was my turn.”

 

Bruce eyes him, and says “Hrrm.”

 

“I’m Barbara Gordon.” The lady smiles.

 

“The Commissioner’s daughter?” He questioned.

 

“The very same one.” She laughs.

 

Dick tries to smile and says, “We need to bring you to the Watchtower and talk to the Flash. He deals with time travel a lot, so I’m hoping he has a good idea on how to send you back before the other you messes up the timeline too much.”

 

Everything stops. “I wouldn’t worry about that too much.” A lady says appearing next to him.

 

He immediately goes on the defense, “Who are you and how did you get in here?”

 

The lady laughs and brushes her hair over her shoulder. “I forgot how defensive you were at our first meeting.”

 

“Who. Are. You.” He said through gritted teeth. He noticed the other three occupants in the room are frozen, almost statue like.

 

“I am Time. I keep track of all the comings and goings of people, make sure the right things happens at the right time and so on and so forth.”

 

“Can you bring me back?” He asks her.

 

“Of course I can.” She rolls her eyes. “But I won’t.”

 

“Why not.”

 

“Because it’s not your time yet. Just like I told the other you, there are things that need to happen first before you two can switch back.”

 

“I see.” He says, although his is still skeptical.

 

“I will give you a hint though. Go see the Justice League. They can help you.”

 

Bruce downs. “The what?”

 

“Just tell Dick, he’ll know.” He gold eyes look the kids next to him.” I have to go, I will see you soon Bruce.” She winks and Dick suddenly moves again, turning to hm.

 

“I want to go see this Justice League.” He announces.

 

Dick raises an eyebrow and shares a look with Tim. “Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely.” He says.

 

“Well then, let’s get dressed.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It turns out Dick had absolutely no cause for alarm.” Tim remarked as people passed by, uncaring of them walking by.

 

“Well, as long as we act normal, or normal for us at least, we should be fine.” Dick muttered ignoring Tim.

 

Tim rolled his eyes. “So who do we have to talk to? We need to keep this on the DL, in case any villains somehow find out.”

 

“I know, Tim.” Dick said irritated. “We have the Flash, Zatanna, and...ugh, Booster Gold.”

 

“Booster Gold? He can’t a secret for his life! He’s the worst possible choice, Dick!” Tim exclaimed. “Are you actually serious?”

 

“He knows about time travel. At least more than we do. This is in case the Flash can’t help us, as his time traveling is a bit different then ours.” Dick defended himself.

 

Bruce was quiet during this encounter. He didn’t know who any of these people were, yet. He cut in Dock and Tim’s argument and said, “Shall we actually meet them now instead of sitting out here arguing? The quicker we figure this out, the quicker I can get home.”

 

“Good idea.” Dick said, opening the door to a meeting room.

 

_I hope this actually works._

 

* * *

 

_Past_

 

Bruce was annoyed. It had felt like this day had gone on for a long time. The meeting we was forced to go to felt like had dragged on for hours and now he was expecting to sit in an interview with Clark for how long?

 

The only bright spot was being able to take Jason to the library after this.

 

It was what kept him sane and not almost dying from boredom through out the day.

 

“Mr Wayne, your 3 o’ clock is here.” The secretary knocked on the door. “Shall I show him in?”

 

“Of course, please do!” He slapped on a grin.

 

The bumbling reporter know as Clark Kent, took a seat. “Hello Mister Wayne, I’m-“

 

“Kent, I heard from the secretary. So tell me Kent what are you here for today?”

 

Clark gave him a look.”....An interview?”

 

Bruce laughed and rolled his eyes. “Duh. I mean why are here, as in, why are you interviewing me?”

 

“They didn’t tell you?”

 

“Oh, they probably did, I just wasn’t listening.” Bruce laughs. “Sometime it gets so boring, you know.” He shared a conspiratorial look with Clark, receiving a confused look in return.

 

“Oh, sure.” Kent looked uncomfortable. “So, about the new donation you made.”

 

“Yes. My money people tell where or donate and just sign the checks.” He grins.

 

“I see.” Clark looks at hm skeptically.

 

Bruce drums his fingers on the desk. “Now it’s my turn to ask you a question.”

 

“I’m afraid that is not how interviews work, Mister Wayne. I’ll be the only one asking questions here.”

 

“Well, that’s no fair, I wanted a turn.” He frowned and Clark rolled his eyes, and continued on talking what notes he could from this train-wreck of an interview.

 

 _Soon I’ll be able to leave._ Clark thought. _Then, hopefully, I’ll never have to talk to Bruce Wayne again._

 

* * *

 

_Future_

 

_Two years later_

 

Jason looked at the dirt and filth covering Gotham’s Crime Alley. Trash was everywhere. Unfortunate homeless people trying on stay warm, girls on the corner trying to make some money to make ends meet, and drug dealers (better known as scum or low life’s in Jason’s opinion) selling their product.

 

The police didn’t care about this place. Has already written it off as a lost cause, a hopeless part of town. The buildings were dirty and so were the streets. No one who didn’t live here wasn’t here. Even tourists avoided it.

 

It represented something they didn’t like, and that’s why they stayed away.

 

Even Batman in all his glory tended to shy from this place a bit.

 

Jason frowned. _Not tonight though. Tonight the whole world will shine a light on this place._

 

He unlocked his door to his apartment and set down his keys.

 

He had a meeting to prepare for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past and Present Bruce each deal with their own set of challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter, sorry. I have had this in my drafts for a few days, and figured I should post it. Also, I want to thank a friend for listening to me blather on about this story, and encouraging me to write more of it. :)

_Present_

 

Booster Gold frowns at the people before him. Normally, he didn’t like being called into the Watchtower this early, cuz he had better things to do than listen these people drone on and on about nothing. 

 

This wasn’t nothing. 

 

He could see her influence, the way it covered Batman like an aura. _This is the one you chose, huh?_ He chuckled quietly. 

 

_Yes, Micheal. You know that. Why are you stating the obvious?_

 

He inwardly rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide his amusement at Time’s scolding of him. 

 

“So what, exactly,do you need my help with?” He asked Nightwing. “In fact, why are any of us here?”

 

As he asked the question, he knew the answer, and it was glaring at him right now. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Flash asked, 

 

“Sort of...” Nightwing trailed off. 

 

“We need help with temporal dislocation.” Batman cut in impatiently. “It seems I am not in my right time.” He turned to the others, who had migrated over to the other side of the room.

 

“No you are not!” Booster laughed. “Time really whammies you huh?” 

 

Batman sharply turned to him, “What do you know of Time?”

 

Booster took a step back, frightened at the intensity of Batman’s glare. “Chill B man, since I time travel a _lot_ , Time knows me pretty well.” 

 

(He decided not to mention how well they knew each other. She had been in his life for a long time, and if wasn’t happily dating someone right now, maybe he would be inclined to ask her out, and promptly get rejected. 

 

They were good friends, and even though she screwed up his life hard core most of the time, he still wanted her around. She was a better friend than most.)

 

Batman looked at him scrutinizingly, while Nightwing and Flash were walking over with Zatanna and Tim still at the table where Zatanna’s grimoire was.

 

“Sorry Bats, I can't help.” The Flash looked regretful. “My time traveling is through the speedforce, not however you got here. I’m assuming you aren’t a speedster somehow, and accidentally did this to yourself?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“I can do some tests, but something tells me this isn’t a case of magic.” Zatanna looked through the book. “I’ll keep looking and let you know if I find anything, okay?” 

 

Batman nodded. All eyes turned to him. Booster widens his eyes dramatically and points at himself. “You need _my_ help?”

 

“Unfortunately.” Nightwing sighs. 

 

Booster frowns and says, “Fine. But Bats and I need to talk first.” 

 

Batman looked grim at the prospect. 

 

* * *

 

_Past_

 

After the incredibly long interview, (which actually wasn’t that long, it just felt like it) Bruce stretched and got up from his desk. It was time to take Jason to the library. He left quietly, turning the lights off, and slipping out before anyone saw him. 

 

“Going somewhere, Mister Wayne?” He heard a voice say behind him. 

 

He slowly turned around and saw it was Lucius. “Yeah, I figured I’ve put in enough face time today, so I’m heading back home.” He grinned.

 

“Ah, I see.” Lucius nodded. “How’s that spelunking gear working out, by the way?”

 

He smiled. ”Very well, thank you.” 

 

“Glad to hear it.” Lucius smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow Mister Wayne, have a good evening.”

 

“I will!” He says, cheerfully. 

 

As Lucius walks away, he drops the fake smile from his face. It was exhausting to keep up the effort, doubly so after Jason had died. 

 

He walked into the front of the building and waited for Alfred to pull up. “A very exciting life you live, huh?” A voice said next to him. 

 

“Don’t you have anything better to do than annoy me?” He said to her.

 

“Not right now I don’t.” She looks her nails. 

 

“And you decided to come here because?” 

 

“Because it brings me joy to needle you.” Time laughed, “Also, your past counterpart just met with Booster Gold.” He cringed remembering that. “He thinks it’s hilarious.”

 

“I’m sure he does.” Bruce muttered. 

 

Time sat down on the bench next to him. “You look like a crazy person. Talking to yourself.” She _tsked_. “I’m sure people aren’t alarmed.” 

 

He dug out a visible Bluetooth and put it in his ear. “Is this better?” He rolls his eyes. 

 

“Much.” 

 

“So people can’t see you then?” 

 

“Not unless they have been directly effected by time. Like yourself.” She pointed to Bruce and smiled. 

 

“Mmh.” He said noncommittally. 

 

The car pulls up to the curb and when he looks back, she’s gone. 

 

* * *

 

_Present_

 

“So you really have met her, then?” Booster Gold laughs.

 

“Time?” He takes a guess at what Booster is talking about. 

 

“Obviously.” He rolls his eyes. 

 

Batman turns his glare on him, steps closer, and points at him. “I need help, and don’t appreciate your attitude. Take this seriously or I will _make_ you do so. And it won’t be pleasant.”

 

“Oh Batman, I don’t think you want to do that.” A voice appears behind him. “However will you get home?”

 

Batman whips around to see Time leaning against the door. “Time.” He growls.

 

She ignores him and levels a look at Booster. “Getting into trouble again, Micheal?”

 

“You know me, it’s like I'm a magnet for trouble or something.” He laughs. 

 

She turns to Batman. “I’m sure Micheal will happily help you figure this dozy of a problem,” she gives Booster a look. “won’t you Micheal?”

 

“Of course I will.”he rolled his eyes. “I’ll take him to place, I promise.”

 

“Behave then, I have some matters to attend too.” She disappeared in a blink of an eye.

 

“Now, let me show you the place I was talking about.” Booster grinned. 

 

“Later, we have to get back to the meeting, since I’m assuming nothing of import was needed to be talked about?”

 

“Nah, I knew Time was going to visit you soon, So I figured it’d be easier out here, with no questions as opposed to in there, where it would have looked like you were talking to yourself, or worse, to thin air.” Booster shrugged. 

 

“Good call.” He muttered, low enough to be barely heard. 

 

Booster cracked a big grin. “Now, let’s see if Zatanna has anything good we can use.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...it's been over a month since i updated. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this.

_ Present _

 

Zatanna turned out to not be able to do anything. She lifted her head from the book and sighed. The huge pile of books surrounding her fell off the table and she rolled her eyes and levitated them back up. She put her hand on the book to mark the page, and closed the book, setting it down on the table.

 

“I have some good news and bad news.” She said to them.

 

“Bad news first.” He said, in a clipped tone.

 

Zatanna raised an eyebrow at Booster and continued on. “Bad news, I can’t send you home, this is magic too complicated and powerful for even me to understand.” 

 

“…So what’s the good news?” Booster Gold frowned. 

 

“It’s not permanent.” She smiled and stuck her hand out to put all the books away. “You have to wait for it to wear off, give it a week or two. A month at most.”

 

“So that’s it? I have to wait for this to wear off?” Batman glared at the books like they held invisible knowledge he wasn’t privy too. 

 

“I guess so. Maybe Booster can help,” Zatanna held back a laugh, to which Booster felt himself feel offended, “but this goes beyond me.”

 

She walks away, the books put away neatly as she leaves.

 

Batman lets out a ginormous sigh and turns to Booster, who grins and gives two thumbs up. “This is going to be great!”

 

* * *

 

_ Past _

 

It was a rainy night, water slicing quickly down buildings, getting caught in the crevices of his suit, making everything damp. I hate this. He thinks, looking at Jason who has the biggest grin on his face, despite the pouring rain. 

 

His heart twists in his chest and he shoves the feeling away for later when he’s alone. Jason, I’m so sorry. I wish I could tell you. I wish- 

 

He’s interrupted by Jason hooting and jumping off the building yelling “Try and catch me, old man.”

 

He cracked a smile and shot out his grappling hook to continue the patrol. 

 

He missed this. 

 

He felt…not happy…but less miserable than normal throughout the rest of patrol. It was a lightness he hasn't felt in years. Not since...after. He tries not to think about the after. Here be dragons and all.

 

The night brings Jason being tucked into bed and Bruce staring into his shot glass contemplating the last few days. Everything had changed, even though he had prepared for this, he still wasn’t ready.

 

He took a gulp and poured another shot. 

 

“Brooding time already?” He heard a voice behind him and tensed for a second, before realizing who it was.

 

“It’s always brooding time.” Bruce shrugged before downing the shot again and replacing it again.

 

“That kinda night huh?” Time said, looking around the manor, taking in the opulence. 

 

“You have no idea.” Bruce set the glass down and looked at her. 

 

She was wearing different clothes than normal. Her deep gold hair tumbled down in loose waves, her gold eyes and gold skin sharply contrasting with the dark undertones of the room. 

 

He almost shuddered, looking into her eyes, one blank color, no pupils. It made her seem inhuman, contrasting in her human-like appearance. She tilted her head and smiled. “Oh?”

 

He looked away from her and sighed. “Why are you doing this?”

 

She laughed and shook her head. “After all this time, you still have to ask me?” 

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“You already know, Bruce,” she said, getting up from where she had sat down next to him, near the desk.

 

“Yeah, I suppose I do,” he muttered, pouring a final shot. “I just wish it changed anything.”

 

* * *

 

_ It was a dream, that much he knew. It didn’t matter, he still couldn’t change the way this dream went. He’d been having it for years, and it never changed. No matter how hard he wishes it did. _

 

_ He arrived at the warehouse a few seconds late. It had exploded and he knew Jason was dead. Like it always happened. _

 

_ Suddenly, a tap on his shoulder startled him. ‘There should be no one here, there never was.’ _

 

_ “...you okay Bruce?”  _

 

_ He whipped around fast enough to give him whiplash. “Jason?” _

 

_ “Yeah?” He lifted an eyebrow. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” _

 

_ Bruce felt his heart leap into his throat, unable to speak. _

 

_ “You...warehouse…” he stumbled over his words trying to get his thoughts back on track. _

 

_ “Yeah, you told me to wait for you, so I’ve been sneaking around doing reconnaissance, which is a good thing.” Jason looks at the shouldering remains of the warehouse. “Sheila is working either for or with the Joker.” _

 

_ “Did you…” _

 

_ “No, they left. I think it was an accidental explosion, I saw a lot of bombs stacked.” _

 

_ “Jason I-“  _

 

He was violently ripped from his dream by a sharp “Bruce.” 

 

“I was having a pleasant dream for once.” He muttered to her.

 

“I know, but you need to work on being sent back. At least on your end.”

 

“Fine, I will.” He said, the throbbing headache pounding behind his eyes.

 

She rolled her eyes and said, “Your headache is gone.”

 

He felt better instantly and granted her something close to a smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

She was about to leave before he stopped her. “I’m curious, what exactly do you  _ do _ when you aren’t bothering me?”

 

“I have other duties. But the most important is overseeing the timeline. As you know time is fluid but there are certain parts you can’t change.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“I’m in charge of that fluidity. I make sure things go where they need to go. Keeping the flow of time reasonable.”

 

She disappeared in the next blink of an eye, right as Alfred walked in. “Was someone in here?” he asked. 

 

“No, just on the phone.” 

 

“Of course.” Alfred raised an eyebrow and refrained from commenting on his weird behavior. 

 

“What did you need?”

 

“I came to inform you breakfast is ready, so come downstairs at your earliest convenience, otherwise you may find your breakfast lacking in some areas.”

 

“Of course, Alfred.” 

 

Alfred left, and Bruce ran a hand down in his face and groaned. 

  
_ Might as well get downstairs before Jason eats everything. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Present) Bruce and Time have a talk in the past, (Past) Bruce and Booster Gold have a conversation in the present, and we get a sneak peek into Time's motivations for all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I actually forgot this story existed. My bad. Anyway, lots has happened since I last updated. I'm in university now! Plus, just has my birthday a little bit ago, so fun stuff. I'll try not to disappear again, lol, if anyone's still actually reading this. 
> 
> For the past scene, just imagine the holographic tech works like it does in the Iron Mna movies with Tony Stark, that's what I imagined when writing it.
> 
> For Time's "lair" just imagine the one scene in Sinbad with Eris. (If you haven't seen that movie I highly recommend it, it has nothing to do with the story, that's just one of my favorite movies as a kid.)

**_Past_** _(one day later)_

  
  
_ It was a crumbling building, the shattered remains of the windows lay on the warehouse floor. It was a burnt-out husk of a building and Bruce felt his despair rise over him, leaving him with one thought. ‘I failed.’  _

__  
__  
_ He walked in the building, careful of the broken wood. He frantically searched for a sign of life, anything to indicate otherwise. It was quiet. The kind of quiet in movies that precipitated a terrible discovery.  _ __  


_  
_ _ He saw a flash of green and bolted to the pile of debris. He dug and fished out the glove and to his horror, it was connected to a body. A very familiar body.  _

__  
__  
_ He looked at the body of his son, of Jason, and felt his heartbreak. He pushed aside the rest of the rubble and held his son in his arms. He felt the horrible emptiness that threatened to consume him.  _ __  


_  
_ _ “I’m so sorry Jason.” He said to him. _

__  
_  
_ __ The body was still warm. He was only a few seconds late, but it was the seconds that counted. He was late, and that’s what mattered. And Jason suffered the price. 

__  
_  
_ __ “I failed you. And I’ll never forgive myself for it.” 

__  
_  
_ __ He took a moment to look at the warehouse. The Joker exploded it with seconds to spare. ‘He’s probably long gone by now.’

__  
_  
_ __ “Master Bruce, come in.” The dulcet tones of Alfred came through the com. “Did you find him?”

__  
_  
_ __ “Yeah.” He said, his voice strained.

__  
_  
_ __ “And..”

__  
__  
_ “I was too late, Alfred. I failed him.” He punched the wall next to him. “I was late, late by a few goddamn seconds.” _ __  


__  
_ “I’m so sorry sir.” _ __  


_  
_ _ “It’s my fault Alfred, you have nothing to be sorry about.”  _

 

* * *

  
  
Jason knocked on Bruce’s door and popped his head in. “Are you alright Bruce?” 

  
  
“It was a nightmare.” He said, trying to calm his heart rate down.

  
  
_ How could you be so cruel to me Fate?  _

 

“Mmmhmm. Well, Alfred is making breakfast, so...wanna head on down?” Jason said, turning to him.

 

“Sure, I’ll be there in a second.” The door closed and he sighed, rubbing his temples. 

 

“You know, I would be concerned about you if I didn’t know you knew what you were doing.” she said, looking at her nails.

 

She looked different than usual. She had on a type of toga, mostly greek in fashion, and her hair tumbled over her shoulder, with the side braided. 

 

He sighed. “What’s the new get up?” 

 

“I wanted to look nice, is that a crime?’ She raised her eyebrow.

 

“No, just curious.” He muttered and got up. “I need to get ready, why are you here?”

 

“I wanted to inform you of the update in your case.” She said.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes.” She turned to look at him, her pupil-less eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

 

“Well, then, tell me what happened.”

 

* * *

 

_ Present _

 

“So this is the place.” Bruce muttered as he looked around the large space. 

 

“Yup. My own little home away from home.” Booster Gold smiled, gesturing around the area.

 

“So, what do we have to do to get me back.”  he mutters, looking around the control area. 

 

He watched as Booster punched in a series of numbers into the keypad next to the door revealing a hidden compartment. The door opens and they walk into the room with a large computer. 

 

The computer turns on right as they walk in, its blue screen illuminating the dark room before the light clicks on a few seconds later. 

 

Booster points to the screen which has changed from blue screen to...something. He could tell what this was supposed to represent, other than a display of something. He turned to Booster and said, “Explain.”

 

“Alright, so you know how time is fluid?” he said, pulling up a large holographic line, it sparking like lightning. “Well, you're here, but you need to be here.” he pointed to the beginning of the line. 

 

“So we can fix it?” he said, looking a the hologram, it crackling on specific parts of the line. “I assume you aren’t just telling me this for no reason.”

 

“Yeah, hopefully.” he muttered, looking at another part of the computer. “It’s easy to go forward in the time because that’s the way time flows, linearly. But going back in time, now that’s a bit harder.”

 

“But it’s possible?” 

 

“Yes, but we’ll have to find a way to work against the natural flow of time.” He looked at the diagram. “Give me a couple of days and then i will see what I can do.” 

 

“Understood.” 

 

“And for now, try not to let people know you aren’t from this time. I would suggest having anyone who does know not to talk about it, but if you can make them forget that’d be great too.” He laughed.  “That was a joke by the way.”

 

“Mmhmm.” 

 

“Anyway, I’ll work on this and let you know what I come up with. But..”  he stops and turns away from the computer, “In the meantime, I’ll need you to contact someone for me.”

 

* * *

 

_ Past _

 

“Well, that’s good to know at least. I’m glad we're actually getting somewhere. That means the notes should be coming soon.”

 

“Indeed, I expect within the next few days they should start showing up. Do you remember where the first one showed up?”

 

“No...” he frowned. “I don’t, but I’m sure I can find it easy enough. I did it before.” 

 

“Mmhmm.” she said looking at the view from outside his window. The sun had long set by now so it was surprisingly a sunny day in Gotham. “It’s very nice outside today.”

 

“Yeah, a rare moment of sunshine for us Gothamites.” he said. 

 

“Indeed.” she looked at him. “I must be going, I will see you at a later moment.”

 

* * *

 

_ It’s been quite a while since she's had a few moments to her self. She sits down on her chair and sighs. Pulling this together is so much more work than she wanted. She is annoyed she is the one who has to juggle all this. Like she doesn’t have enough responsibilities as it is. _

 

_ She scowls and looks to her room. The black constellations swirl in the background and the Earth sits on a pedestal. It was easy just to pulla string and see what a person was doing, but she wasn’t in the mood to see what was going on down there.  _

 

_ “Is everything going t plan? Is the subject in the right phase?” a voice said behind her.  _

 

_ A visitor. _

 

_ She sighed. ‘The last person I want to deal with right now.’ “Yes, so far. I just made contact with both a little bit ago. We are almost to Phase Two.” _

 

_ The person nodded. “Excellent. I expect you'll keep me updated then?” _

 

_ She smiled falsely. “Of course.”  _

 

_ As her visitor walked away she let out a large sigh.  _

 

_ ‘I am sorry it has to be this way, Bruce, but you don’t have a choice.’  _

 

_ She sat down and watched the globe spin and spin. ‘None of us do.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I like writing Time? (Also, yeah, this chapter is short, it was difficult for me to write for some reason lmao)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue of the next act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so I decided this is the end of first act. There will be a sequel eventually, but not for a long time. I know this stories updates have had huge gaps so finishing it will be for the best. I hope you enjoyed it so far and thanks for reading.

Time sighed, pulling the strings of fate like silly bands, stretching them as far as they could before they snapped back into place.

it was another boring day and she was beginning to feel the lag.   
  


She paused when she heard a voice. “Can I help you?”

No one responded so she sighed and walked over to the corridor.

 

There was still no one there. She frowned thinking it might just be her imagination.

 

Then _he_  appeared. “What do you want?” she sighed. “You already bothered me yesterday.”

 

”I wanted to see if you made any progress.”   
  


“I told you already, that we are almost ready.”

 

”You know we don’t have much time. That is has to be-“

 

She interrupted him. “How can I not know this when you show up here everyday reminding me.”

 

He pursed his lips and said “Very well.”   
  


As he walked away she sighed and said quietly, “I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow anyway.”

 

She looks back at the globe spinning around and sighs. She grabs the thread of Bruce’s young ward and inspects it. 

_I’m sorry it has to be this way, but we have no other option._   
  


_It has to be you._


End file.
